


Heat

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Poll winner: Lapis in heat.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> my nsfw blog, where maybe you can vote on future polls: teamsinningprez.tumblr.com

This was going to be a problem.

Lapis couldn't do anything without how horny she was being at the front of her mind. She had been dealing with a rather intense heat cycle for three days on end now, and though it was easy enough to ignore at first, now that it'd had time to sit and develop she was turned on beyond belief – and it certainly didn't help that she had a readily available donor gem next to her at most hours of the day. It was almost like the universe was teasing her, saying “hey, you have the hots for your roommate, so let's make it work but not help you do anything about it because you're a coward.”

Damn it.

She knew that heat cycles were supposed to make one turned on, but her libido was cranked up to eleven out of ten and it was almost painful. No matter what, it just got worse. Any friction whatsoever, from sitting or even just walking, made her crave more. If she tried to quietly get herself off elsewhere, it would only make the problem worse, and it was nigh impossible for her to force herself to cum. Lapis was just sitting next to Peridot watching the third season of Camp Pining Hearts (again), and she was miserable.

She was tempted to just get up and try and find somewhere else she could tuck away to masturbate – and hopefully actually get herself off instead of suffering through her heat without relief as she had been doing. But Peridot's feelings would probably be hurt if she got up and left without a word, and the last thing in the world that she wanted to do was cause her roommate any sort of pain, especially if there was no reason readily available to.

So Lapis sat, and she continued to suffer. Seemed that even when she was living a peaceful and happy life, she needed to be miserable half the time anyway. She sighed heavily and leaned back against one of the many pillows propped up against them, choosing to try and focus on Paulette's overly dramatic breakdown of the week instead of concentrating on how much misery the wet heat continuously growing between her legs was bringing her. She was tempted to be dramatic and cover her face and make a long, loud noise close to a scream, but still she wanted to avoid drawing attention to herself and making Peridot worry, so she refrained.

It seemed that all that effort was for nothing, though, because Lapis was startled from her thoughts after what felt like no time at all when a small hand was placed against her upper arm. She flinched ever so slightly, trying to move away from the contact while simultaneously feeling her gut alight anew with actual skin on skin touching. “Sorry, sorry, you just weren't responding to me and I wanted to get your attention,” Peridot apologized quickly, and Lapis turned her head to face her, finding that the younger gem had put her hands up in surrender. “Are you okay? You've been glaring at the TV for the last half of the episode, and this is usually one of your favorites. And you feel... really... _really_ warm to the touch.”

“I'm okay,” the older of the two responded quickly, brushing off her arm where her roommate had touched and feeling her face heat up. “Nothing to worry about. I just...” she trailed off, bit her lip quickly, and looked away to avoid making eye contact with the younger gem. “I'm just in heat and it's a little bit hard to be near you right now, especially since I don't know of anything I can do about it.”

“Lazuli, are you attracted to me?” Peridot asked, her voice quiet and confused as she stared at the older gem with wide eyes. “Because if you are and you're having a hard time, you could've just said something! I've liked you for a long time, and I'm always willing to help you!” She hopped up to her feet, hands on her hips and a smile beginning to light up her face. Lapis could feel the blush on her face deepening, and she was tempted to just grab the younger gem by the shoulders and kiss her.

So that was exactly what she did.

She didn't even bother to jump to her feet, choosing instead to roll to her knees and grab hold of Peridot. She yanked her close and pressed their lips together, feeling the younger gem startle slightly and tense just a little bit, but before she could pull away and apologize, ask if she was okay, the former technician returned the smooch with almost as much desperation as Lapis was feeling right now. Her arms wrapped around Peridot's middle, and she only broke away after a few moments because she was desperate to get a move on with this interaction.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly, her breathing deep and eyes half lidded. She could see that Peridot was in much the same condition, hopefully turned on enough that she wouldn't need to wait much longer. Not that that would be a problem to her, though – she would rather her roommate be comfortable than her any day. “Do you... do you want to...” she glanced over the younger gem's projection quickly, and swallowed dryly.

Now that relief was in sight, all Lapis wanted was so pursue it, but she had to make absolute sure that Peridot wanted the exact same thing.

“Yeah, I wouldn't have said that I was willing to help if I didn't,” Peridot breathed out, a bright grin on her face. “Um... I'm not very experienced, though, so... you might have to forgive me if it's not as great as it could be.” A light cyan blush was beginning to appear across her cheeks, and before Lapis could even think about opening her mouth to make fun of her for it, the younger gem had pressed their lips together once again, and if the ocean gem had any doubts they were gone now.

She pushed the younger gem back so that she fell against the pillows, and Peridot let out a surprised squeak but wrapped her arms quickly around Lapis' neck so that she couldn't move away to try and make sure that she was still alright. She shifted so that she was straddling Peridot's generous hips, grabbing onto the shoulder straps of her uniform in order to drag the upper half of her projected clothing away from her body.

Lapis was so wrapped up in undressing the younger gem that she didn't even notice that Peridot had untied the ribbon of her top so that it fell away until a small hand gently squeezed her breast. The older gem was a little startled at first, but it quickly gave way to pleasure at finally having some actual contact on a part of her body. She pulled out of the kiss a little bit to moan quietly. As soon as her face was freed, Peridot didn't hesitate in burying her face in the older gem's neck in order to kiss and nibble at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

The ocean gem moaned ever so slightly, barely noticing when she hit the ground and her gem banged lightly against the bottom of the truck. She tensed and shifted up in order to feel around at the stone on her back and make sure that it wasn't cracked, and the very moment she noticed there was nothing wrong it was forgotten. Lapis sighed faintly as Peridot began to kiss and bite down the length of her body, hips twitching upwards ever so slightly with need. She probably would've been happier with the attention if not for the heat in her gut that kept getting worse.

“Peri, please,” she begged quietly as the younger gem reached the top of her skirt and looked up with a small grin. “Stop teasing me.”

The younger gem seemed to think about that for a moment, more than likely just to frustrate her even further with how meandering she was, acting like this wasn't arguably a matter of life and death. Just when Lapis was about to sit up and do something to assert her dominance, though, Peridot ducked underneath her skirt and kiss and nibble at her upper thighs. Still teasing, of course.

She was about to snap at her to stop being a jerk when she suddenly felt the very distinct feeling of a little tongue where she needed it the most. Lapis gasped slightly and let out a faint moan – normally, she would have been embarrassed at making noise at a little bit of contact. She had been waiting for this for days, though, so she couldn't really blame herself that much. Peridot immediately got right to work, massaging at her clit with her tongue and eventually carefully dipping two fingers inside of her, pressing against her g-spot with just enough pressure to make her groan.

With how desperate that she was, having had her heat build up for a few days, it didn't take very long for Lapis to begin building towards an orgasm. Breathing heavily, she grabbed at the pillows just behind her, her hips twitching as she struggled to try and keep herself together. Every cell on her body was suddenly on fire, and as soon as she felt as though she was about to explode she pulled one of the pillows over her face to muffle the small scream that escaped her.

Spasms of pleasure ran through her body for several seconds, and she was barely able to keep herself from closing her thighs around the younger gem's head and accidentally crushing her. It was over all too soon, though, and even by the time she had come down from her high and relaxed against the floor of the truck again she was longing for more – but even then, she was more focused on getting some sort of pleasure for Peridot before she got even a little bit more. It was the least she could do.

She looked up to the younger gem, who was giving her a smug grin. Lapis sat up quickly, grabbing Peridot by the shoulders and pressing their lips together once more before beginning to kiss down her neck and upper body. She gasped ever so slightly, and moaned when Lapis gently palmed at one of her exposed breasts. The older gem used her free hand to drag the rest of her uniform down, and waited to move down her upper body until it hit the point where she couldn't reach her arm to completely remove the uniform from Peridot's body.

Once the clothing was around the younger gem's ankles, Lapis pressed a gentle kiss against one of her hips, smiling faintly against her skin at the small sigh that the former technician let out. She dragged her fingers down her upper body, carefully dipping two against the heat between her legs, pleased to realize that Peridot was almost as turned on as Lapis had been when they got started. “Is somebody eager today?” she asked in a teasing tone, glancing up at her lover with a small, smug grin on her face.

“Yeah, how about you eat me out and try not to be turned on after,” she replied, a little bit of spite and a lot of humiliation in her voice.

“Challenge accepted,” Lapis smirked, and before Peridot could have the chance to respond she had already begun gently kissing and nibbling at her upper thighs. The younger gem gasped lightly, and reached down to thread her fingers through soft blue hair. She massaged her swollen bundle of nerves gently, and just when she began to groan and ask for more she dipped her tongue into her wet heat and began to relentlessly seek the younger gem's pleasure, eating her out like she was the sweetest ambrosia that could be found.

She was looking more for quickness than to drag this out – they had plenty of time, all of the time in the world in fact, but this was halfway an act of spite for the smugness she had shown and halfway her wanting to even the scoreboard.

It didn't take very long for Peridot to orgasm with a sharp gasp; she had been fairly turned on just from what they had done so far, and Lapis made sure that she could milk every last drop out of the younger gem. She waited for her hips to stop twitching and for her breathing to slow down before she popped her head up and grinned at her lover.

She moved so that she could press a gentle kiss against Peridot's lips, and the green gem gave her a dazed, adoring smile. The blue gem was about to say something about how adorable she was, how just looking at her was enough to make her heart lurch.

Just that was enough to make her willing to just lay down next to Peridot and gently pull her close; maybe they could relax for a little while before they kept going.

One of the best things about Earth was how they had all the time in the world, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i wrote half of this with my mom watching passion of the christ in the same room and the other half while sleep deprived between 10pm and midnight
> 
> my smut is very rusty and i am sorry


End file.
